Nessie's First Halloween
by paigeandtiger
Summary: It's Renesmee's first Halloween, so of course she's going to get the full experience! Join the Cullens as they host a Halloween party, play Deadman, go pumpkin chucking, and of course trick-or-treat!


**Halloween is coming up soon, so I thought I'd write my own Halloween fic to add to the millions out there! This is Renesmee's first Halloween, so of course she's going to get the full experience!**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own the Twilight Saga, Stephanie Meyer does.**

"Jakey, what is Halloween?" Renesmee asked. "Halloween is a day where humans dress up and go door to door asking for candy," the werewolf answered, leaning back against the couch. "Are we going to do Halloween?" the little girl asking, tugging on Jacob's sleeve. "Do you want to?" he asked in surprise. "Yes!" Renesmee shouted, bouncing up and down on the couch in excitement. "I like candy! So do you, Jakey!" Just then, Edward appeared in the doorway. "Are you sure that that's a good idea, Jacob?" he asked. "She could get a cavity." Jacob snorted. "Last Halloween, I ate seven pounds of candy and didn't get a cavity!" "I'll bet you did," Edward muttered under his breath. "What are you going to dress up as, Daddy?" Renesmee asked. "Well, honey, grown-ups don't really-" "Of COURSE he's going to dress up!" Alice sang, bursting in from the kitchen. "Everyone's going to dress up, and we'll all go trick-or-treating together! You can help me pick out everyone's costumes, Nessie, you have good fashion sense." Nessie happily skipped up the stairs after her aunt. Once they were gone, the whole family called a meeting in the living room. "I'm not wearing any ridiculous costume," Rosalie said. Everyone nodded their agreement. "What are we going to do to stop Alice?" Bella asked. "She's got Nessie on her side," groaned Emmett. "None of us can say no to Nessie." "Jacob, you can usually convince her to do anything," said Jasper. "You should see if you can talk her out of it." "What?!" said Jacob. "I don't want to upset her!" "Wow, Jacob!" said Emmett. "Congratulations!" "What?" asked Jacob, mystified. Emmett snorted. "You actually managed to be more paranoid than Edward and Bella!" Edward rolled his eyes. Just then, they heard Alice and Nessie coming down the stairs. "Get ready, everyone!" Alice sang. "We're all going shopping!" Carlisle stood up from the table. "Alice, I'd love to, but I really need to get back to the hospital." He began to edge toward the door. "You spent the last three hours watching football with Emmett and Jasper," Alice called. "You're not getting out of coming that easily!" Everyone could tell that it was no use arguing. With resigned sighs, they all got up and went out to the cars. Fifteen minutes later, everyone was in Halloween Supplies-R-Us. Renesmee tugged on Alice's sleeve. "Auntie Alice, I want to show Momma and Daddy and Jakey their costumes!" Alice nodded. "Go ahead, Nessie," she said. "I'll take care of the rest of you!" She beamed at Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, and Jasper, all of whom were nervously fidgeting. Renesmee smiled. "Jakey, you're first!" she said, dragging the werewolf to the back of the store. She then presented Jacob with a Dracula costume, plastic fangs and all. Jacob grinned, flashing a sly look at Edward and Bella. "I love it, Nessie," he said. Renesmee squealed with delight. "Now you, Daddy!" Edward was soon holding up a werewolf suit, with a snarling, furry mask. "Very nice, Ness," he said, lifting the little girl up and spinning her through the air. Nessie giggled as he set her back down on her feet. "Your turn, Momma!" Renesmee grabbed her mother's hand and led her to an aisle at the front of the store. Bella laughed when Nessie handed her a black cat costume, including a long black tail. "It's perfect, Renesmee," Bella said, hugging her daughter. When they met up with the rest of the family, only Alice was smiling. Everyone else was scowling, glaring at the pixielike vampire with contempt. "Did they like their costumes, Nessie?" Alice asked. Nessie nodded, beaming. They all paid for their costumes and left the store. Carlisle yelped in surprise when he opened the trunk of his Mercedes. "What's all this, Alice?" he demanded. Bags and boxes of all sizes were crammed into the trunk. Alice grinned as everyone else found similar cargos stuffed inside their trunks as well. "We're having a Halloween party at our house, of course," she said smugly. Everyone except Nessie groaned. "It'll be too late for Nessie, Alice," Edward said. "She'll already be up past her bedtime trick-or-treating." Alice beamed wider. "That's why we're not having it tomorrow, on Halloween, of course. We're having it tonight." "What?!" everyone gasped. Then there was a chorus of, "My room's off limits!" "They'd better not break anything!" "Nobody's allowed to eat my stash of donuts!" (That one was Jacob.) Alice rolled her eyes. "Calm down, everyone," she snorted. "It's just a party. What could go wrong?" "Plenty," Bella muttered, and Edward glared at Alice. The little vampire clapped her hands. "Come on, everybody! We have lots and lots of work to do to get ready for the party! Oh, and one more thing. All of you are going to wear your costumes." There was a series of furious snarls and growls as car doors slammed and everyone drove off in a huff. Back at the house, Alice quickly put everyone to work. "Carve faster, Emmett! We need all fifty pumpkins carved to make into jack-o-lanterns! Carlisle, we need those orange lights hung all the way up onto the roof! Yes, like that! Jacob, start setting out bowls of candy around the house! Bella, how are the Halloween snacks coming?" "Good," came Bella's muffled reply from the kitchen. Before long, the entire house was filled with Halloween decorations. Glowing jack-o-lanterns led up the front steps. Bright orange strings of lights covered the outside of the house, and nets of purple and orange lights lit every tree and shrub. Fake bats and ravens hung on long strings hanging from the roof, and light-up ghosts haunted the trees. Fake headstones turned the front yard into a graveyard. Inside, Alice flitted from room to room, giving out orders and compliments. "Edward, can you pick out the music? Rosalie, put the singing skeleton somewhere, maybe in the dining room?" Purple and orange paper lanterns gave the inside a dim glow, and all the lamps and fluorescent lights had been replaced with black lights. More jack-o-lanterns sat on tables and mantles, and Edward had set up a large stereo system in the living room. A light-up dance floor had been installed, and bowls of candy and treats were placed around the house for the human guests. After hours of work, everything was ready. "Okay, everyone!" Alice squealed, clapping her hands together. "Get into your costumes!" Everyone grumbled and trudged to their rooms to change. At seven-thirty, the guests started to arrive. Rosalie, glowering in her Barbie costume. Emmett was gleefully pretending to smash guests with the club that came with his caveman outfit, and Jasper was chasing after Emmett in his Civil War general uniform. Rosalie sulked in the corner, her scowl completely out of place matched with her bright Barbie costume. Carlisle and Esme calmly chatted with the guests, in their matching doctor and nurse costumes. (Carlisle didn't look that much different than he usually did at the hospital.) Alice danced around the house, practically glowing in her fairy outfit. Renesmee happily jumped along beside her, wearing her Minnie Mouse costume. Bella was laughing as she saw Jacob and Edward, who each looked out of place in their vampire and werewolf costumes. Jacob's russet skin and Quileute tattoo lessened the effect of the Dracula outfit, and Edward's extremely pale skin sharply contrasted with the furry cinnamon-colored werewolf suit. Bella was smiling in her fuzzy black cat costume, and before long Alice stepped up to the microphone that Edward set up. "Let's get this party started!" she yelled in her high, pixielike voice, and the music began booming through the large speakers. Everyone at the party happily danced away, until it was late at night. Edward and Bella took Renesmee back to the cottage for bed, and she soon fell fast asleep. In the morning, Renesmee was up early, excitedly bouncing around the cottage. "Come on, Mommy! You too, Daddy! We have to _go!_ It's Halloween today, remember?" "Yes, dear, we know," Bella said. Alice met them at the door. "Yay! There you are! Come on! We're all going to play Halloween games!" Edward rolled his eyes, and they all went up to the house. "Let's see what horrors are in store for us today," Rosalie muttered as they walked into the house. "Oh, Rose," said Alice. "You'll have fun. Just wait and see." "Yes," Rosalie muttered. "Let's wait and see how long it takes for everyone to go running out with severe cases of Aliceophobia." Alice ignored her. "Our first game is called Deadman," she said. "We'll go outside, and one person has to be the Deadman. Everyone runs away, and the Deadman, who has to keep their eyes closed, tries to tag someone. It can't be you, Edward, or me. That would be unfair. Who's ready to play?" "Me!" Emmett and Renesmee both shouted. Once everyone was outside, Esme was named as the Deadman, and everyone ran away. The game of Deadman quickly escalated into a game of Teleportation Trauma, with all the vampires running around with their supernatural speed. (Jacob wasn't there yet.) Esme tagged Rosalie, who tagged Bella, who tagged Renesmee. Eventually it was more of a wrestling match between Emmett and Jasper than a game, and soon Alice clapped her hands for silence. "Jacob will be here in five minutes," Alice said, getting a squeal from Renesmee, "and then we're going out to our next activity!" Edward grimaced as he saw it in Alice's thoughts, and she grinned at him. "We're going pumpkin chucking!" "Woo-hoo!" Emmett yelled, pounding his chest. Rosalie glared at him until he calmed down and moped with a sullen expression. Jacob arrived, and the vampires ran to a huge open field. (Renesmee rode on Jacob.) A pile of enormous pumpkins waited for them. "Pick one and throw it!" Alice chirped. Jacob helped Renesmee with hers, while Emmett enthusiastically grabbed one and hurled it across the field. Esme, who didn't want to throw any, was on the other side, waiting to see who's pumpkin flew the farthest. Jasper and Edward threw theirs, followed by Bella and Rosalie, then Alice climbed up to stand on Jasper's shoulders while she threw hers. Renesmee giggled as Jacob, in his wolf form, bounced a pumpkin up and down on his nose. She climbed onto his back, and rolled the pumpkin over his shoulders, where he sent the squash flying with a swing of his head. There was no way to declare a clear winner because of the odd locations that the pumpkins landed in. Jasper's hit Esme in the head when she wasn't looking, Bella's hit a tree and splattered, and Carlisle's flew so far that it smashed part of someone's fence in their cattle pen. After loose cows had been recaptured, fences had been paid for, and amends made with the owner, it was time to get ready for trick-or-treating. Once Nessie had eaten dinner (with much complaint about the broccoli, which Bella made her eat since she would be gorging on candy later) and Jacob had cleared out most of the cabinets and refrigerator (3 large bags of chips, 2 microwaveable pizzas, 4 cans of soda, an entire loaf of garlic bread, 5 packages of strawberries, and 2 pints of ice cream) everyone got into their costumes and was ready to go. At the first house alone, Nessie's toy pumpkin basket was almost full. (Every human handing out candy gave three times more candy to the Cullens than any other human.) Eventually, Emmett went back to the house and got his Jeep, so they could dump the candy in the back. After a few blocks of houses, two mobs of crazed Renesmee was yawning. "Time for bed, Ness," Edward said, scooping her up. "I'm not ti-" The little girl was cut off by a huge yawn. "I'd better head out too, then," said Jacob, popping another fistful of candy into his mouth. "Sam's got me on dawn patrol tomorrow." "Jakey sick," Renesmee murmured. "What?" Jacob said, bewildered. "You ate lots of candy, Jakey. Better brush your teeth..." Renesmee yawned again and closed her eyes. "Bye, Jake," Bella said. "We'd better get her home for bed." Jacob yawned, too. "Bye," he said. Jacob transformed, and as Nessie watched the russet wolf run off into the forest, she waved from her window and called, "Bye, Jakey! Happy Halloween!"


End file.
